Summer's Love
by Professor Sage
Summary: The group goes to Altamira and surprises Raine! What is the surprise anyways.. Read to find out! One shot, Kraine. Song fic..


Sage: Ta daa! Brand new oneshot!

Kratos: Wahoo.. : sarcasm :

Sage: ...

Raine: Hmm.. it reads... " Oracle Stone.."

Sage: THIS ISN'T NO ORACLE STONE!

Raine: Interesting.. : hearts :

Kratos: ... **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. Or Daft Punk's Digital Love. This oneshot is dedicated to Lixxie-Chan.**

Sage: Yup! Hope you like it Lixxie!

* * *

It was afternoon in Altamira, as the group happily celebrated Summer vacation. The crystal blue sky was surprisingly cheerful, as no clouds were in the sky, the sun shining bright to make things even more happier. Everyone was cheerful.. 

All accept Raine.

She sighed, shivering. The waves brushed the sand, pulling some of it back, as the tide swept in again, brushing against her feet, she cried out running back to her spot by the watch tower, clad in her blue bikini and half skirt like.. thing.

Colette giggled, following her. She was in a white tank top like bathing suit with a coconut like skirt bottom, her blond hair tied back in a braid.

" Professor, come on! It won't hurt!" She said cheerfully, her blue eyes dancing.

" Yeah Raine.." Sheena added, coming up beside her, pushing up her sunglasses into her black hair. Her bathing suit.. was this.. red.. gee.. I dunno. Scary thing.

" No. I'm not going in the water." Raine cried, backing into the tower fearfully.

" Professor, that's no way to over come you're fear." Colette said softly, taking on of her hands. Sheena the other.

" Don't.. touch me!" Raine cried, trying to stop herself from being pulled forward by the two girls..

Genis watched in amusement as his sister was pulled towards the sea, people stared at her, as she cried out protests, saying she'd use magic.

Of course, everyone thought half-elves were weird, but this was only making it worse.

" Genis, I'm done.." Presea stated, putting the final touches on their sand castle. Genis smiled, blushing.

" It..it's great Presea!" He stuttered, she smiled too, then was surprised as a small tiny crap crawled off and into the water. The two laughed.

_Last night, _

_I had a dream about you.._

_In this dream,_

_I'm dancing right beside you.._

_It looked, like everyone was havin' fun,_

_The kinda feeling I waited so long.._

Water swished fiercely around Raine as she fought the grip of Sheena and Presea, although, in her eyes, it was something different. Blinded by her flash back, she half screamed when the water touched her feet. Colette and Sheena exchanged worried glances as they let Raine run back, hiding behind the tower, gasping for air.

" I think.. we should just let her be." Colette whispered nervously, Sheena nodded, and they trudged back in the water with Lloyd, splashing each other.

Raine took a deep breath then sighed, dazed, walking back to the inn they were staying in. Finally reaching her room, she shoved her key in, hearing a click, then pushed it in, sliding in quickly, then shut it. Taking a steady deep breath, she re-composed herself, and slid into her bed, hugging her pillow tightly, closing her eyes. She didn't want to be here.. and she didn't want to be alone, either.. If.. only someone else was here with her.. Drowsiness overcame her as she fell asleep...

Raine opened her eyes, falling in darkness, she tried to make noise, but nothing came out. She closed her eyes, letting her body drift down, suddenly being held by something; more like someone.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up and gasped, her soft voice echoing as the scene shifted, whirling around her.

_Don't stop come a little closer.._

_As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger.._

_There's nothing wrong, _

_With just a little, little fun.._

_We were dancing all night long.._

The spinning stopped as everything felt more.. real..

Raine shivered, backing away from the figure, stumbling over her own feet. The other figure stepped forward, holding hand out.

" Raine.".

" Kratos!".

" ..." Raine let him pull her up.. he seemed cold, not warm. She found herself wondering if this was even a dream at all..? Perhaps it was real..

The two walked towards a big tree, surrounded by flowers. It truly was beautiful.. The soft wind blew lightly, swaying the tall grass, tree leaves. The flower petals flew off around them in the breeze.

" It's.. beautiful.." Raine whispered, as the seraphim took her hand and led her through the flowers and under the tree, sitting down. The two linked their arms together as Raine lay her head on Kratos' shoulder, closing her eyes letting the breeze wash over her face. Feeling dizzy, she jerked her head up and used her free hand to wipe petal off her shoulder. Using just her eyes to scan her partner, she noticed everything was glowing slightly.

" Is something bothering you?" Kratos asked, looking to her.

" ..N..no not really.." Raine stated, freeing her other arm, and moved to sit across from him. " Do you think, maybe.. you'll stay?". Kratos stared at her.

_The time is right you_

_Put my arms around you.._

_Your feeling right, _

_You wrap your arms around too _

_But suddenly, I feel the shining sun.._

_Before I knew it, this dream was all gone.._

She got up onto her knees, putting her hands on his shoulders gazing into his eyes, leaning forward.

" Come back, please? I miss you.." She whispered, swearing she saw emotion in his eyes. He quickly looked away. " Kratos. Please.."

" I cannot, I have to make up for my–".

" You can do that another time, can't you? Don't you want to spend time with you're son, at all?" She whispered, tears forming. He nodded, looking back to her, she smiled. " Then come back, please..?".

" ... ". Raine leaned forward a bit more, and was about to...

_**Raine wake up!**_

Raine opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry.

" G..Genis?".

" Sis! What's _wrong_ with you! You're face is all red!" Genis cried, Raine nervously laughed.

" N..nothing, dear." She replied, smiling.

" .. Alright.. well, come outside, we're having dinner!" Genis cried, smiling, Raine sighed, looking down at her hands. " Besides. Someone special came.".

" Really.." Raine said quietly, her heart beating faster.

" Yeah! Come on!" Genis cheered, pulling on his sister's arm, she stared at him, hiding her sadness. Getting up, she let him lead her down back to the beach where it seemed deserted, minus the table.

_Oh, I don't know what to do.. _

_About this dream and you..._

_I wish this dream comes true.._

_Oh, I don't know what to do.. _

_About this dream and you.._

_We'll make this dream come true..._

" Genis, there's no one here." Raine stated flatly, narrowing her eyes.

" Um.. they.. um.." Genis shifted, looking around, putting a hand though his hair before smiling.

" Surprise!" Sheena, Colette, Lloyd, and Presea cried, jumping out from various placed.

" .. What is this?" Raine asked, shocked, stepping back, bumping into someone. She felt arms wrap around her waist. Looking up, stunned.

" Heh, We were planning this as a reward for you!" Colette smiled, Raine blinked, tears falling from her eyes.

" Besides, you were all gloomy." Lloyd added, smiling at the newcomer, his father.

" I... thank you.." Raine whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling. Kratos let her go, she turned to him. " You didn't.. happen to .. be dreaming, did you?".

" Perhaps." Kratos answered, shifting. Sheena smiled at the two.

" Hey.. save that for later." she said playfully.

" Sheena!" Raine cried, whirling around facing her. Kratos shook his head amused.

" Let's eat!" Lloyd cried, and so they did, watching the sun set...

_Why don't you play the game..?_

_Why don't you play the game..?_


End file.
